1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latches for closures and, in particular, secure latches for doors having a double-wall structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses, organizations, institutions and most other types of operating entities generally have valuable documents and things which must be maintained in a secure location with limited access, such as a file cabinet, desk, closet, etc. Various devices have been utilized in an attempt to control access to such secure locations.
Unfortunately, as the devices used to control access to such secure locations have become more innovative, individuals who insist on obtaining unauthorized access thereto have become equally creative in order to swiftly, and sometimes almost effortlessly, gain clandestine access with negligible or minimal physical and/or visual damage. Simple tools, such as screwdrivers, small wrecking bars, and the like, have sometimes been used to spring a surrounding door frame whereby a secure metal cabinet may be opened, even though it may have a deadbolt-type lock. With wedging action, the frame near the door latch may be forced to yield sufficiently in order for the door to be opened without causing visible damage to the cabinet. As a result, the intrusion may go undetected for a substantial period of time before stolen articles, etc., are missed or discovered. Worse yet, if the secure area is used to protect trade secrets and other confidential and proprietary information, an interloper may undetectably steal valuable intellectual property.
What is needed is a mechanism which prevents unauthorized and/or largely undetectable access to secure locations which might otherwise be accomplished swiftly and without noticeable evidence of the intrusion.